Hope In Devotion
by Kaito-Nira
Summary: When Itachi realises he has more than brotherly feelings for Sasuke, things start to get complicated. Will Itachi ever express his true feelings? What will Sasuke do if he does..? YAOI.UCHIHACEST. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know I haven't done anything on my account at all for like a year. Well, I only have the one story, and at the moment I am putting it on hiatus. You see, my computer had this completely stupid thing happen and all of my things on it got deleted. So, the whole of my fanfiction stuff was gone, and to be honest, right now i have not got the motivation to continue with that one. I am how ever beginning this one. This is going to be my main story, and i WILL update it, i promis :3. This one's ItachixSasuke, in other words, Uchihacest. If you don't like it, please, in the most respectable way, piss off and don't flame, cause i have warned you. Please read, and bear with me. I know this chapter is like AGES long, but the other's will most likely be shorter._

_WARNiNGS: YAOI; meaning boyxboy, LEMONS, UCHIHACEST; yes yes, brotherly love. Oh be quiet, you love it :p_

_DiSCLAiMER: If i owned Naurto, I would not be writing this fanfiction._

* * *

**Hope In Devotion**

"Hey, Itachi! Do you have a shirt I can borrow? All mine are in the wash!" Itachi looked up from his book to find a nearly naked Sasuke stood in his doorway. He felt the blood going to his face as he blushed slightly, glancing at Sasuke's tight-fitting boxers. He tilted his head back down slightly to hide his face. "Uh, yeah. Have a look in my drawer over there." He cursed under his breath. This was getting ridiculous. Itachi had accepted that he had developed more than brotherly feelings towards Sasuke about a month ago, just now it was beginning to become a problem. He couldn't even look at the boy properly without getting flushed anymore. Itachi had always thought his brother was gorgeous ever since they were young and had always been quite attached to him, but he always thought it was just because they're brothers. Growing up he noticed that maybe his feelings were not of the brotherly sort. He found himself staring at the younger boy, admiring him, and sometimes he would even crave to touch him. Itachi knew these feelings were wrong, it was his brother. He tried his best to ignore them, but they got stronger and stronger when finally he just accepted them. He knew he could never have Sasuke in that sense, but he would always have him as a brother.

He kept his head down facing his book but flicked his eyes upwards to watch as the younger teen rummaged through his drawer. He let his eyes wander over Sasuke's pale, toned body, fighting the desire to jump him right there and then. Itachi watched as Sasuke pulled out a plain black shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked up properly now and watched as the body he longed for disappeared from view. "Is this one okay Aniki? I can pick another if you don't want me to wear it." Sasuke's voice drew him back to reality and he blushed again when he realised Sasuke had seem him staring. "Oh, no, it's okay, I don't wear that one much anyway."

"Okay. Thanks Aniki." Sasuke grinned at his brother and disappeared out the door and down the hall to his own room to get some jeans. Itachi sat for a minute raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He hated this. Why did he have to have these feelings for Sasuke? Everything would be better if he didn't. It wasn't like Sasuke would ever return the feelings. He sighed deeply and let his head fall back on the sofa as he stared intently at the ceiling. Why were things so complicated?

"Hey, Aniki, I'm going to the shop, do you want anything? HELLO?"

Itachi sat up quickly jumping at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the boy come in the room. "Pardon Sasuke?"

"I said, I'm going to the shop, do you want anything?"

"Oh, no thank you." He sighed again and leaned back into the sofa. A frown fell upon his face as he went back to is thoughts.

"Are you okay Itachi? You seem really down." Itachi looked up to meet the coal black eyes of the one he loved but could never have. They looked concerned. "I'm fine Sasuke, I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it." He folded the corner of the page in his book and set it down on the side table, running his hands through his long ebony hair. Sasuke began walking to the sofa and Itachi felt his face get a little warmer. "But Aniki, I do worry. I don't want everything to be so stressful for you. I know it's hard with Mom and Dad gone, but I'm here to help you." With that he wrapped his pale arms around Itachi's neck and hugged him tightly. Itachi felt his face flame up and thanked whoever was listening that Sasuke could not see his face at that moment. After a couple of seconds Itachi regained his composure and put one arm around Sasuke's waist and returned the hug. "Thank you Sasuke. I know you are. It's not that, it's just other things. Really, don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Sasuke stood back up and smiled at his brother, who smiled reassuringly in return.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes then." Sasuke turned on his heel and made his way out the door grabbing Itachi's jumper on the way. Itachi himself stood and made his way down the hall to him bedroom, shutting the door and flopping down on his bed facing the ceiling. He put his hands over his face and let out an exasperated yell and as he hit the mattress either side of him. _Why was this so fucking complicated!_

He sat up and removed his shirt, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry basket before laying back down with his hand behind his head. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the stereo remote, turning it on and closing his eyes and he let the music flow through him, relaxing him. He let his mind wander. He thought about before when Sasuke had come into his room to borrow a shirt wearing only his boxers. _He honestly can't be that stupid as not to notice what he does to me. How could he not know when I blush like an idiot whenever he's near me, or the way I stared at his body just then._ He frowned slightly at the naivety of Sasuke's actions. _But I can't blame him. He doesn't have a clue what I feel for him. And he's not going to know. It will ruin everything. I can't lose him as my brother... I need him. _Itachi closed his eyes again at his self-confession. He listened to the music, it's soft tones making him feel drowsy. He felt himself starting to drift off, but not quite fall asleep. His mind went wandering and he started creating scenarios in his head involving Sasuke and himself. He pictured Sasuke's beautiful pale body beneath him, moaning his name as he pleasured him. Itachi regained some consciousness as he felt blood rushing downwards and he began to harden. _Shit. I need to stop doing this._ _But...I need it. _He checked the clock and seeing that Sasuke had only been gone for several minutes, he let his hand trail downwards, reaching the waistband of his boxers. He pushed his hand under the material and pulled them down slightly along with his sweatpants. He hissed as the cool air hit his throbbing erection. He knew this was wrong, but he'd done it so many times before, why should he stop now? He let his hand wander down his stomach as he closed his eyes and imagined Sasuke writhing beneath him. He gripped his length and slowly stroked himself letting himself moan Sasuke's name gently. He sped up his actions thinking more and more about the beautiful boy he could never have. He felt the familiar sensation in his lower abdomen and knew his release was coming soon, He sped up more and with one last cry of that name falling from his lips, he came, spilling hot liquid over his hand and trousers. He breathed heavily for a minute as he laid there. He sat up a grabbed a tissue from the box beside his bed. He cleaned up his hands and wiped his trousers, noting that they were quite covered.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door and Itachi panicked. Sasuke couldn't be home already?

"Nii-san? Open up!"

He jumped up and hastily tore off his sweatpants and threw them in the basket. He rushed to the door and opened it, trying to make his breathing sound regular. "S-Sasuke, you were quick." He cursed himself for stuttering.

"Uh, y-yeah I forgot my wallet..." A light blush dusted Sasuke's cheeks as his eyes flicked down and back up to Itachi's face. Itachi then realised he was only wear his boxers.

"Oh..." _Shit! Did he hear me? I mean, I shouted pretty loud...SHIT. I shouted his name!_

"A-are you okay nii-san, you look a bit flushed." Itachi could have sworn Sasuke went a shade darker as he said this. He was really starting to panic now.

"Oh yeah, I was, er, just about to have a shower so I did some exercises before..." It was honestly the first thing that came into his head at that moment, and he knew it probably didn't sound that convincing.

"Oh okay. I'm going to my room, I can't be bothered to go back out, the shop shuts soon anyway. Enjoy your shower nii-san." With a small smile Sasuke turned down the hall and entered his room closing the door behind him. Itachi started at the closed door and sighed. _That is the last time. He nearly caught me._

He walked across the hall to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the shelf. A shower would probably help relax him now anyway.

* * *

_What do you think of the first chappie? That's if you got all the way through..._

_Please review :3  
It feeds the rabid yaoi fan in me that writes all this stuff :3_

_I do not mind constructive critisism, but flames will be used to toast my marshmellows._

_Mmm..marshmellows..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thankyou to those four of you that reviewed :3 The rabid yaoi fan was fed and she wrote another chapter. I know I said that the rest of the chapters would be shorter, but, well, don't listen, cause no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it any shorter. I think this one may even be longer than the one before O.o_

_WARNiNGS: YAOI; meaning boyxboy, LEMONS, UCHIHACEST; yes yes, brotherly love. Oh be quiet, you love it :p_

_DiSCLAiMER: If I owned Naurto, I would not be writing this fanfiction._

**

* * *

**

Hope In Devotion

He opened the glass door and stepped inside the shower letting the warm water run over his body, enjoying the relaxing sensation spreading across his shoulders. He tilted his head forward until it met the cold tiled wall and closed his eyes letting the water splash onto his neck. Why was it getting harder now? He'd managed all this time. He didn't understand. He also didn't understand how Sasuke could have not suspected anything by now. Itachi didn't think he'd ever blushed before, now a light, red tinge was practically permanently on his face whenever Sasuke was around. He furrowed his brow in frustration and hit the wall causing him to hiss in pain as his hand throbbed.

He turned around and raised his head letting the water fall onto his face, soothing him. He stood there for a few minutes trying his best to clear his mind from thoughts of Sasuke. Nothing good would come of this so he needed to try and let it go. He finished up his shower and stepped out wrapping the towel around his waist. He stood in front of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, and that was saying something. Itachi had always had slight bags under his eyes, but now they were even darker. He had been avoiding going to sleep too much lately for fear of dreaming about Sasuke and moaning his name in the night. Tonight was close enough and he wasn't even asleep, plus, Sasuke wasn't even at home like he would be at night. If he heard Itachi in the night he would no longer be so oblivious to Itachi's feelings. He turned on the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face rubbing his eyes.

He turned away from the mirror and opened the door, making his way back to his room. Just as he was about to reach his bedroom Sasuke came out of his room in nothing but a pair of tan sweatpants. Itachi froze, as did Sasuke, an uncomfortable silence between them. He swore Sasuke's gaze wandered down his torso..._Shit. Don't think that. Don't think about Sasuke! _"Uh.." Itachi hurriedly opened his door and darted inside closing it firmly behind him. He didn't know what came over him; he just panicked.

On the other side of the door Sasuke still stood frozen on the spot, a slightly confused expression on his face. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he continued on his way to the kitchen glancing at the closed door through which Itachi had just disappeared.

Itachi leant against his door and put his hands to his face taking a deep breath. _Get a fucking grip on yourself!_ He hastily dried himself and pulled on some underwear and a clean pair of black sweatpants. He looked around for his book, realising he'd left it on the side table in the living room. He sighed and exited his room, making his way down the hall to the lounge. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not allowing himself to look at the half naked boy he knew was to his left, in the kitchen. He crossed the open-plan room to the table and grabbed his book, falling back onto the large sofa and getting in a comfortable position. He flicked the book open at the folded page and was just about to resume reading when he felt the pressure of another body on the sofa beside him. He kept his eyes trained on his book, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke sighed quietly and grabbed the remote from the table leaning over Itachi as he did so. Itachi drew in his breath slightly and held it, staring at his book intently. He let out a shallow breath as Sasuke sat back in his previous position and flicked the television on.

Itachi found his place on the page and began reading as Sasuke flicked through the channels. Itachi had just began to get back into the story when Sasuke adjusted his position slightly, his leg resting against his own. He stiffened a little and tried to concentrate on his book. It was pretty difficult with the pressure of Sasuke's leg on his own. He must had re-read the same line several times until finally Sasuke stood up and wandered back into the kitchen. Itachi felt his body relax a little more and he shifted his position having been sat stiffly for a while.

"Want something to drink 'Tachi?" He looked up at the sound of his name and met Sasuke's face. He forced away the blush that threatened to show and kept a calm expression.

"No thanks. I'm good." He smiled at Sasuke who lightly blushed and turned to make himself a drink. Itachi stretched and set his book back down on the table. He might as well watch television considering it was considerably hard to concentrate on the book right now with a half naked Sasuke wondering around. He took once last glance at his brother and reached for the remote flicking the channel over.

"Hey! I was watching that! Itachi put it back on!" Sasuke hurried over to the sofa setting down his drink and jumping into his place. He stared at Itachi who just stared at the television, an amused look on his face. He glanced to the side to see Sasuke sat cross-armed, a pissed look set upon his face. Itachi laughed and poked him in the forehead. "Well, I want to watch something now, so sit down or go away." He smiled sweetly at the young teen who looked even more pissed off than before.

"But I was watching something! You can't just turn it over!" Itachi began to laugh again at Sasuke's sulking, when suddenly Sasuke lurched forwards trying to snatch the remote from his hand. Itachi dodged him easily and Sasuke fell onto his lap. Itachi didn't even have time to register their position when Sasuke came at him again, this time with a cushion in hand. Itachi raised his arm blocking the hit and he pushed Sasuke back throwing the remote onto the table. Sasuke made a growling noise and fully threw himself onto Itachi pushing him back so his head hit the sofa. "Shit. Sasuke, stop it you freak. It's a TV remote!" Itachi shoved the body of the young teen back and Sasuke fell off the sofa landing on his butt. Itachi snorted with laughter, unusual for him, but the look on Sasuke's face was priceless. Itachi breath hitched in his chest as Sasuke jumped on him pinning him to the sofa.

"Stop fucking laughing at me!" Itachi, no longer smiling, pushed Sasuke off him and held his arms at his sides.

"Calm down Sasuke. You idiot."

"No! I want to watch my programme!" With that he lunged for the remote, just missing it and knocking it to the floor. Itachi made a grab for it, falling off the sofa in the process as Sasuke's weight fell on him.

"Arh! Sasuke get off!" He pushed the smaller boy to the side and gripped the remote tightly in his hand. Sasuke pounced on him once more pinning him down to the floor by straddling him. This caught Itachi off guard and he felt the remote being torn from his hand. Itachi looked up to find Sasuke straddling his hips holding the remote in the air. Itachi breathed heavily, out of breath from the struggle, thanking who ever was listening that he was already red so his blush would not show. Sasuke didn't move from his position as he smirked triumphantly down at his older brother.

"I think you're getting unfit Itachi. You're really out of breath." Sasuke innocently placed his hand in the centre of Itachi's rapidly rising and falling chest, looking very pleased with himself. He looked up to the television, flicking it back to whatever he was watching and sat there on top of Itachi, apparently completely oblivious to the effect this was having on the older teen. Itachi had gotten over the breathlessness from the fight minutes ago. He was now trying desperately to calm himself as he felt Sasuke's weight pressing on his groin. He let his head fall back to hit the floor and stared intently at the ceiling trying his hardest to stop the blood making it's way to a certain part of his body. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed out deeply before propping himself up on his arms.

"Sasuke, can you get off? I'm thirsty now." He made to push Sasuke off when the boy leaned over him and grabbed the glass of water that was on the table.

"Here, you can have some of this." Sasuke handed him the glass, adjusting his position on top of Itachi ever so slightly

Itachi inwardly groaned as the blood rush increased with the friction that Sasuke had just created. "T-thanks." He struggled to get the word out and he fought with his body. He then had an idea. He needed to get this boy off him now, or he would do something he would _really _regret. He took a sip of the water and swallowed it, appreciating the coldness. He then glanced at Sasuke. Seeing the boy was fully immersed in the television he raised his hand and tipped the glass slightly so that water spilt onto Sasuke's head.

"WHAT THE-" Sasuke jumped up, relieving the pressure on Itachi's lower abdomen. "What the HELL was that for?!" Sasuke yelled at him running to the mirror to check on his hair. Itachi chuckled lightly at his brother, who he knew hated having his hair messed up.

"Well, that was to get you back for jumping on me and stealing the remote." Itachi sat up at looked at Sasuke's now fuming face. He instantly regretted his decision to pour water on him as a small stream of water trickled down the side of Sasuke's face, rolled slowly down his slightly toned body and reached the hem of his boxers. He realised he'd followed it with his eyes and quickly looked down at the floor, picking a bit of fluff on the carpet. He daren't look at Sasuke. He _must_ have seen him ogling at him. He would be incredibly blind if he hadn't.

* * *

_So that's chapter two :3_

_I hope you enjoyed it and are not finding it boring. Please tell me if you are. Remember that I do have to develop the relationship, so i can't rush things..._

_Please review, rabid yaoi fan is hungry after all this writing :P_

Next chappie should be up soon :3


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Especially Kaline Reine. Your reviews put a BIG smile on my face this morning, plus, you are one of my most favourite authors on this site and i feel special cause you like my story ^_^_

_Thank you to every one else too, you all make me want to continue!_

_So, in this chappie, i decided that i'd try a Sasuke point of view, so that we can see what he feels..._

_On with the show! :)_

_WARNiNGS: YAOI; meaning boyxboy, LEMONS, UCHIHACEST; yes yes, brotherly love. Oh be quiet, you love it :p_

_DiSCLAiMER: If I owned Naurto, I would not be writing this fanfiction._

* * *

Sasuke stood and stared at Itachi who still sat picking the carpet. He felt blood rush to his face as he replayed that one moment in his head. Itachi had looked him...looked at his body. And not just a look. It was an almost hungry look.

No.

He was being stupid.

Why would Itachi look at him that way? _Don't be ridiculous._

"Well, urh, I'm going to bed... I'm pretty tired." He came out of his trance to see Itachi walking down the hall towards his room.

"Oh, urh...yeah okay. Night Aniki!" He walked towards the sofa and flopped down, switching off the television. He honestly didn't know what had come over him. Just Itachi sitting there in all his fucking sexiness. How could he possibly resist jumping on him?

He groaned and leant forwards putting his face in his hands. He just couldn't help himself. Why the hell did Itachi have to be so fucking gorgeous? Sasuke ran a hand through his wet hair, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about the little fight they had. Sasuke didn't even want the television remote. He didn't even like television. He just wanted an excuse to have physical contact with Itachi. It was absolutely ridiculous really. This was his brother he was thinking about. Yet, he just couldn't stop these feelings that coursed through him every time they touched. Sasuke rubbed his wrist lightly where Itachi had held it. _It's stupid to think, but it almost feels like it's tingling still where he touched me. _Sasuke fell back and placed his hands on his bare stomach. Why did he have these stupid feelings anyway? Who in their right mind is attracted to their own brother? Especially when said brother would probably despise him if he knew.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tight shut as a light tingling feeling spread across his nose. He kept them shut until the feeling passed and with a loud sigh he stood and made his way to his own room. He refused to cry over it. It was pointless to waste such a thing as tears on something that was so ridiculous. He pulled off his sweatpants, closing the door quietly behind him and climbed into his bed. There was no point staying up when he had so much on his mind. He preferred to lay there thinking it over, with only darkness for company. He had pretty much been an idiot tonight. His behaviour was so unusual for him. He usually kept himself to himself, partly due to the fact that Itachi made him blush like a schoolgirl pretty much all the time which, for Sasuke, was very unusual. The one bonus to his stupid behaviour was that he was a good actor. He feigned innocence so well Itachi would never suspect a thing. Sasuke was pleased at this, because he obviously didn't want to lose the one person he properly cared for in his life, but he was also kind of upset that he couldn't show his true feelings. It made it so much harder. After his their parents were killed when they were young, Itachi was all Sasuke had left. He clung to him at every moment, not wanting to be alone. Sasuke guessed that this is what sparked his feelings for Itachi in the first place. Other than the fact that Itachi was just plain gorgeous of course.

But then, why was Itachi beginning to act differently. Not much different, but enough for Sasuke to notice. Like earlier when he had come back from the shop having forgot his wallet. When he walked in the door he could have sworn he heard Itachi shout his name, no, _moan_, his name. He had shaken his head dismissing it as him hearing things. Or hearing what he wanted to hear. Then he found Itachi in his boxers looking rather flustered. He was just over exaggerating. It was stupid to even think that Itachi had called his name, even if he _was_ doing something other than the supposed 'exercises'.

Sasuke turned on his side facing the pale blue wall next to him. He laid his hand gently upon it knowing that Itachi was just on the other side. He longed so much for Itachi to love him back.

Love.

He loved Itachi. Sasuke had come to that conclusion a few days ago as he laid in his bed in the dark, very much like tonight. At first he thought it was just because he was so close to Itachi and just wanted to know that someone was still there for him, but the more he thought about it, the more that seemed wrong. He had different kind of feelings for Itachi. He found himself always looking at him from the corner of his eye, watching as he tucked a piece of long, ebony hair behind his ear, or the way he furrowed his brow when something bothered him. He always caught himself looking at Itachi's body, how the smooth curves of muscle defined his chest and stomach and how gentle his touch was. Sasuke longed for Itachi to touch him. He blushed at that thought, but it was true. He wanted to feel Itachi's smooth fingers trailing down his body, in his hair, on his face. He wanted to kiss those pale lips. Wanted to taste him, in more ways than one.

Sasuke opened his eyes and rolled onto his back feeling the blood rushing downwards. _Fuck. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Sasuke put his hands to his head, pulling at his hair, pleading with his own body. It was his own fault really. He often got carried away with his thoughts, and ended up finding himself rather aroused. The one thing the Sasuke refused to do was touch himself. He never had and never would. _I wouldn't mind if Itachi did though_. Sasuke instantly regretted that thought as he felt his boxers get tighter, almost to the point where he couldn't bear it any longer. He pulled as his hair harder, distracting his hands from their natural desire to reach down. His hands fell from his face and he grabbed the sheets, gripping them tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and willed his erection to pass.

He breathed deeply and slowly, trying his best not to think of Itachi in any way. Soon the throbbing started to subside and Sasuke breathed normally feeling his body relaxing a bit more. _Maybe I shouldn't lay here and think any more...it never really seems to do much good... _He turned back on his side, facing away from the wall and closed his eyes letting sleep slowly consume his body.

* * *

Itachi laid on his bed in a star position, legs and arms outstretched, as he stared intently at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today. Well, to be honest, nothing had really happened. Sasuke just decided to play fight him. Okay, that was something. Sasuke usually kept himself to himself and Itachi could not honestly remember a time when Sasuke was so interested in the television. He mind replayed the evening again and again. The way Sasuke had jumped on him, wrestled him, pushed him off the sofa, and straddled him. And his stupidity of pouring water on him in an attempt to get him off and nearly threatening their relationship by gawping at Sasuke as water trickled down his body. He wasn't even sure if Sasuke noticed him looking, but it was still a stupid thing to do. Itachi sighed. He really didn't know how much longer he could hold back. And if he couldn't, well, it would be terrible, to put it lightly.

He rolled over onto his front and closed his eyes, willing sleep to actually come tonight. He was so tired he didn't even care about dreams any more. He was now so frustrated with all the feelings that were building inside him, he was just about ready to explode. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Sasuke. He was the one person Sasuke had left. If he let his feelings show, he'd ruin everything. They'd both be alone. But this isn't what bothered him. What bothered him most was the look of utter disgust and hatred on Sasuke's face that he could picture so vividly in his mind. How was he meant to go on like this? It was tearing him apart.

Then it dawned on him…he was quickly losing control.

* * *

_To be honest, I'm not that pleased with this chapter. I think i could have made it ALOT better. Or maybe even have done something completely different. _

_My day started out good today, thanks to you lovely reviewers, but after a long day of art exam prep, i lost my enthusiasm and came up with this rubbish._

_I'm not sure if i'm rushing things a bit?_

_Please review and tell me what you think of this appalling chapter. ¬¬_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello! I know I havn't updated in ages, but I'm right in the middle of my GSCE's so i really do not have that much time to write. At the moment I have about a week off, so i thought I'd write chapter four :3 Hope you enjoy it!_

_By the way, sorry if any words are missing m's, but my m key has decided not to work today. I tried to fix it as best as i could :)_

_WARNiNGS: YAOI; meaning boyxboy, LEMONS, UCHIHACEST; yes yes, brotherly love. Oh be quiet, you love it :p _

_DiSCLAiMER: If i owned Naurto, I would not be writing this fanfiction._

* * *

**Hope In Devotion; Chapter Four**

Sunlight streamed into the room through the open curtains falling upon the sleeping Itachi. He rolled onto his back rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, reluctant to open, so instead he lay there for a few minutes appreciating the warm rays shining on his bare torso. At least he had finally got some sleep last night, even if it was only two hours at most. And, from what he could remember, he had had no dreams involving Sasuke. Thank God.

He sat up slowly, and dressed, listening to see if he could hear Sasuke. It was silent apart from the occasional bird outside his window. _Sasuke mustn't be up yet._ He exited his room and followed the hall along to the kitchen, his feet patting quietly on the wooden floor. He rubbed away the rest of the sleep from his eyes and went to cupboard, reaching for a glass and filling it with orange juice from the fridge. He turned and leant on the granite sideboard swallowing the liquid in a few gulps. He sighed, walking slowly to the sofa situated across the room. He slumped into the large cushions and grabbed his book from the side table. _Wonder what Sasuke has planned for today. Maybe I should ask him if he wants to go somewhere..._Itachi was just about to find his place on the page when he heard a soft padding from behind him. He put the book back on the table and looked up to see a smaller, pale boy clad only in black boxer shorts. Itachi felt a shiver run through him as he watched the boy turn and collapse on the sofa next to him, his hands still rubbing his eyes. He led back, his eyes closed, Itachi watching him intently. Sasuke turned his head and opened his eyelids, black meeting black.

"Morning 'Tachi." Sasuke yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. Itachi didn't reply as he felt another shiver. Sasuke spoke again into the silence.

"Are you cold? You have goose bumps." Itachi looked down at his arm to see the tiny raised bumps very much present.

"Urh, a little..." He lied looking back up to Sasuke's face.

"Well, my hands are boiling, so here." With that he begin to rub Itachi's arm, the goose bumps becoming more prominent at Sasuke's touch, then soon subsiding with the friction that Sasuke's hands created, Itachi hitched his breathe as Sasuke leant across him, reaching for his other arm, his chest brushing against Itachi's gently. He zoned out, concentrating fully on anything but Sasuke's body so close to his. It really was ridiculous how badly how Sasuke affected him.

"Better?" Itachi came back to reality at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He looked back towards Sasuke, only to find that the others face was very close to his own.

"..Huh?" He simply said, not paying any attention to what was coming out of the boy's mouth.

"I said, is that better?" Itachi felt Sasuke's breath fan over his face as he spoke and he breathed in unconsciously noting the smell of strawberry, his favourite.

"Oh, yeah...thanks...why do you smell of strawberry?" The question fell from his lips before he even thought what he was saying. He instantly regretted his words as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

"Haha. I have strawberry mouth wash." Sasuke replied with a wide grin. "Your favourite fruit, right?" Sasuke had still not moved from his position in front of Itachi's face.

"Right." Itachi subconsciously moved forward slightly, his eyes trained on Sasuke's lips, bringing their faces a mere 3 inches apart. Sasuke dropped his eyes slightly, his focus on Itachi's own mouth. His conscious mind coming back to him, Itachi pulled away quickly realising what had very nearly happened. He looked down and coughed, standing abruptly, returning to the kitchen to get another glass of orange juice.

* * *

Sasuke fell forward on the sofa, laying on his front, watching his brother pour orange juice into a glass. That was close. Very close. And it was Itachi's fault. _Itachi_ has moved towards _him_. No. That was stupid. Why would Itachi do that? _Shut up you ridiculous mind. _Sasuke sighed, watching Itachi who was still facing the other way. Feeling unusually determined at this present time, he took his chances.

"Itachi, can you get me some cereal please?" He asked using the sweetest voice he could manage.

"Hn." Came the short reply from the kitchen.

_Geez, what got into him?_

Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen, hanging back slightly as Itachi poured the cereal and milk into a bowl. "Here." Itachi held out the bowl in his hand; Sasuke noticed it was shaking very slightly. He took a deep breath and stepped forward taking the bowl in one of his hands. He really didn't know what came over him. He just felt like this was the right thing to do. He leant up on his toes and kissed Itachi very lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks." He quickly turned and made his way to his bedroom, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he went. He took a risk. A very big risk.

* * *

Itachi stood in the same position, his mouth slightly open in shock. _Breathe._ His chest fell as he released the breath he had held, but still he did not move. Sasuke had just kissed him. On the cheek, but he had still kissed him. What the hell was going on? How much willpower did he actually have not to run after the other boy and kiss him back? Well of course he had to try his hardest not to. Sasuke was just simply saying thank you. A simple brotherly gesture, right?

Itachi swallowed and shook his head, his long bangs falling in his face as they came loose from the tie. Stop being ridiculous, you idiot. He took his place back on the sofa and laid down, grabbing his book and resuming where he left off. _Stop being stupid. Just act normal with him. He doesn't know what he does to you._

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of his room his cereal left forgotten on the desk. _I can't believe I just did that. _What had come over him that possessed him to do that? Stupid Itachi. It was his fault. _Gah, what am I thinking? It isn't his fault. It's mine and my stupid feelings. _Nevertheless, Sasuke felt sort of glad that he had done it. It was one step anyway. Not that this was going any further or anything, Sasuke just liked how close he had managed to get to Itachi. Sasuke spoke suddenly, quickly, his voice hushed as not to let Itachi hear.

"Wait...you know what, I am actually sick of this. I can't take anymore. This closeness with Itachi, I'm keeping it. As long as I don't push it too far, he won't know...and I'll get the closeness I want."

_No, not want, need._

He opened his closet and pulled out a blue shirt and long beige shorts, pulling them on quickly and exiting his room. His made his way back into the living room knowing Itachi would still be there. Sure enough, his brother was laying on his back on the sofa, knees bent, absorbed in the book propped up by them, that was, until Sasuke sat at his feet.

"Hope you appreciated your breakfast, asking me get it for you, you lazy ass." Sasuke's face flushed a little as he remembered the untouched bowl in his room. He was get rid of it later.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He replied with a wide grin looking Itachi straight in the eyes.

"Good. And I was wondering if you were busy today, I thought maybe we could go to see a movie or something...?

Sasuke's grin grew even wider. Perfect. "Sure. When are we going?" The eagerness seeped through his calm mask, although Itachi didn't see to mind.

"I was thinking after lunch. I want to have a shower and such first."

"Okay. Do you mind if I sit here with you for a while, it's just I have nothing to do and I'll be bored by myself." Sasuke was keen to stay close to Itachi today, whatever it took. There was just something inside of him telling him it was okay to do this.

"That's fine Sasuke. Is there anything in particular you want to do?"

_Yes. _"No, not really. I guess I just want company. I'll read my own book or something." With that he raised once again, running to fetch his comic from his room, returning quickly and reoccupying his seat at Itachi's feet. He shot a glance at his brother and seeing that he was absorbed in his book again, he began reading. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Itachi's eyes flick to his face. He turned his head to return the look only Itachi had looked away quickly. This happened again, only this time it was Sasuke who looked away as Itachi caught him looking. Sasuke turned and sat with his back resting on Itachi's legs, his own legs hanging over the arm, all to hide the wide grin and light blush that had taken residency upon his face. Furthermore, this gave him perfect closeness to his Itachi.

* * *

_So, what do you think? I know this chapter's not that great, but i need to start developing the story a bit, so the next few chapters may get a little more exciting, depends where i go with them..._

_Please review :3_

_I really want to know what you guys think of it, and aybe even suggest where it should go next?.._

_I do not mind constructive critisism, but please, no flames. :3_

**_-Kaito._**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I know this chapter is INCREDIBLY late, and i am very very sorry, but i've had loads of shit going on and it's been hard to keep up with anything, let alone this. Also, this chapter is very short compared to the last one, but i wrote half of this chapter a while ago, so i re-wrote the whole thing finished where it was appropriate and i am starting fresh with the next chapter. And by this i mean i can carry on the story in my current frame of mind, not how i was before. if that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy this, if you can, and i will get chapter six up as soon as i can. :)_

_WARNiNGS: YAOI; meaning boyxboy, LEMONS, UCHIHACEST; yes yes, brotherly love. Oh be quiet, you love it :p_

_DiSCLAiMER: If I owned Naurto, I would not be writing this fanfiction._

* * *

**Hope In Devotion**

"Itachi, hurry up and finish your sandwich! I wanna go now!"

Sasuke was bouncing very uncharacteristically and enthusiastically beside the table. Itachi on the other hand was still eating his lunch, and looked as though he was in no hurry to finish. He placed the half eaten sandwich on the plate in front of him and placed his fingertips together in front of him.

"Sasuke, sit down or something, you're making me feel dizzy. There's no rush you know, we have all afternoon. The movie is not going anywhere."

Itachi watched with mild amusement as Sasuke groaned and flopped down in the chair opposite. The two locked eyes holding a stare for a little longer than necessary, before Sasuke broke into a grin. Itachi ignored the way his body tingled at the noise that came from Sasuke's now smiling mouth.

"You smiling at me like an idiot is not going to make me eat any faster, Sasuke." Itachi's serious tone and blank expression caused Sasuke's smile to visibly falter, something Itachi picked up on instantly. He felt guilt flit through his body as he mentally cursed himself for letting his feelings show.

"Hey, lighten up, I'm joking." A grin had also taken its place on his own face now as he watched Sasuke's cheek tinge pink.

"Just shut up and eat your damn sandwich." Sasuke leant forward resting his arms and head on the table causing his voice to be muffled. Itachi let out a breathy laugh and ate the rest of his sandwich in a few bites. He stood up and put his plate in the sink stretching his arms above his head exposing a slither of his pale stomach, at the exact moment Sasuke decided to look up. Itachi watched out of the corner of his eye as Sasuke's gaze rested on his exposed skin, a trace of a smile fluttering across his face, Itachi found a smile upon his own lips as he turned around abruptly.

"Come on then, let's go before you explode."

Sasuke instantly jumped up, stopping for a second as the world span, then hurried after Itachi as he grabbed his car keys off the hook and walked out the door. Itachi looked amused as Sasuke whizzed past him and stopped at the car grabbing the handle and pulling.

"Open the door then Ita-" He span round to find Itachi stood directly behind him.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

Sasuke raised his head to look into his brother's eyes. Sasuke could feel his face getting hot as the close proximity of Itachi's face to his own. He let out a slightly shaky breath but did not move backwards. His gaze flickered to Itachi's lips only to find them in a soft smile, which grew as the owner picked up on what Sasuke was looking at. Sasuke rested his eyes back on his brothers.

"Dunno, just really want to go to a movie. We haven't been in ages." he finished with a shrug. Itachi studied Sasuke's face a little while before turning on his heel to the driver's side of the car replying with a small "Hn". Sasuke slipped into the passenger side and proceeded to turn on the radio, turning the volume up high and singing along to the song that was playing. Itachi frowned and turned the button to the left, the music quietening until it was just background noise.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you today? You're acting so weird."

Itachi kept his eyes trained on the road but he could see Sasuke looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke's once grinning face now looked angry and upset.

"Sorry. I just thought it was pretty fun that we're actually spending some time out together for once. I mean, we live together, neither of us really go out anywhere, yet we never seem to actually do anything together. Sorry for wanting to spend time with you." Sasuke's sarcastic tone was getting increasingly more angry as he spoke. Itachi glanced at the smaller boy beside him and seeing the look on his face immediately apologised. The thing was, Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing. He had learnt at a young age that when he acted upset he could very easily get his own way or make people feel guilty. He guessed it was because he very rarely showed emotion so when he did show any, it was picked up on right away. He had played this card on Itachi many times, and he relished in the fact that he was probably the only person who could fool him, because every single time it worked.

"Hey, maybe we could get some icecream or something and see the movie a bit later?" Itachi kept his eyes trained on the road.

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke turned to look out of the passanger window hiding the smile creeping onto his face. Hs plan was working exactly as planned. At this rate him and Itachi would be spending a lot more time together than was originally planned.

* * *

_Hope you liked. Probably not, but mehh.... chapter six will hopefully be up soon and it'll see a bit more progression with their relationship ;)_


End file.
